Truth Behind the Fool
by Cat McHall
Summary: It's Beach Day for the Phantom Thieves and the boys are in for a surprise!


**Truth behind the Fool**

* * *

_Beach Trip, 8/29_

"Man it's packed..." Ryuji groaned as he casually sucked on a ice pop.

"Unsurprisingly, it's the end of summer after all" Yusuke noted, "Still, this was an excellent idea, especially for Futaba. Call it her debut."

"Seriously?" Ryuji dropped his head monetarily, "But you're right. By the way, where did Akira go?"

"He mentioned he forgot something in the van, so he should be back shortly" Yusuke replied.

"Sorry for the wait" Ann said as she approached the boys. As expected, Ann was a babe in her swimsuit and Makoto was lovely as well. But there was a third beauty with them.

"Hrm? Who is your friend?" Yusuke blinked, "Wait, is that-?"

"iiiiii...Huh?" Ryuji blinked after he stopped gawking at Ann, "Wait, Akira? Is this for real?!"

"Yes" Akira simply said, "I guess my secret is out now, huh..."

"So, you're really a chick?" Ryuji piped up, "I would never guessed."

"Certainly there must be a tale to be told here" Yusuke answered.

"I will explain in a minute. Where's Futaba?" Akira answered. Just as she finished her sentence, the new Phantom Thief came out of the bathroom.

With a towel wrapping around her head.

"Wuh!" Ryuji quipped in shock.

"This is perfesch" Futaba exclaimed while walking out blind.

"Eh...There is nothing perfect about that. Stay still for a second, you will be just fine" Makoto said as she unwrapped the towel. With caution, Futuba looked around before smiling to her friends.

"So...uh...what's your story?" Ryuji asked.

"My parents idea in terms of laying low" Akira answered, "I was quite a stand out before coming here."

"That's quite the extreme" Yusuke hummed.

"I mean, she's a total looker" Ryuji answered, "Imagine if Kamoshida had known. Actually, that makes me sick thinking about that shit."

"Agreed" Ann interjected.

"Truth be told, the girls knew my secret for a while" Akira turned her head in embarrassment, "And Morgana for even longer. I am sorry for not telling you guys sooner."

"Don't sweat it" Ryuji smiled, "We're still best buds."

"I concur, though I am curious how you hid it so well" Yusuke stated.

"Secret" Akira simply answered.

_Pipipi_

"Oh? I thought I turned off my phone" Akira hummed while opening her bag.

It was a text from Miss Kawakami.

K: Hey, sorry to bother you during your vacation but something came up.

K: Apparently someone leaked your true gender on the Shujin Academy website. A few faculty members were unhappy about the reveal.

K: (For minor reasons)

K: In response, the principal has asked me to mail you the female uniform. You're expected to wear them from now on.

K: (I've taken the liberty to wash them for you ahead of time)

You: I see...Thanks.

K: I will admit, I am kind of shocked your parents went to such lengths, but given what has happened I am not surprised they acted in such a manner.

K: Anyway, enjoy the rest of your summer but don't slack off too much!

With a sigh, Akira turned off her phone and put it back in the bag.

"Seems like the jig is up" Akira sighed.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"Somebody leaked my true gender to the school's website, which apparently a lot of people got wind of. Therefore I am being asked to attend school as my true self henceforth.

"That's eff'd up" Ryuji cursed, "Nobody should be leaking personal info like that."

"I'm with Ryuji on this" Ann replied.

"Maybe we can investigate who the culprit is?" Ryuji responded.

"Not worth the effort" Akira answered, "Besides, it's a relief to finally to drop the guy act. No offense, but the only good things about pretending to be male was avoiding being hit on by Kamoshida and not having to strip for an eccentric artist."

"It was purely for the pursuit of art!" Yusuke stammered.

"You're a harsh woman" Ryuji sweatdropped, "I think I will miss the guy act."

"But isn't it better for me to show my true self? That's the reason we're friends now, isn't it?" Akira questioned with a finger to her lip.

"You're right, we here because we've decided to reveal the truth" Makoto smiled.

"Anyway, we should be going now" Ann spoke up.

"Where to?"

"We girls have rented a banana boat" Akira answered, "Unfortunately, we could only get one with four seats. So you're going to have to do something else while we're gone."

"Hey! What are we supposed to do?" Ryuji exclaimed.

"You can watch our stuff" Ann suggested.

"Hell no! We're celebrities makin' headlines. You should treat us better!" Ryuji rebuked.

"I do they think they're not bad in the metaverse, but in reality...Strange is it?" Makoto replied.

"They can steal treasures, but they don't seem like they can steal a girl's heart at all" Ann teased.

"To be fair, you're both taken" Akira thought to herself.

"Can we get to the banana boat already?" Futaba whined.

"Oh, sorry! We'll go now" Makoto said as she stood up.

"We'll switch when we're done! Watch our stuff okay?" Ann smiled.

"Eh! Banana!" Futaba screamed while walking faster.

"Ah! Wait up!" Ann stammered as she jog to catch up with the rest of the girls.

"I do feel bad for leaving them alone" Akira admitted, "But it's been awhile since I had girl time."

"You're a different person when you're don't have to put up the act" Makoto admitted.

"It's the part about laying low" Akira replied.

"Inari is right, hiding you're true gender is an extreme" Futaba answered, "Based on how Personas are formed, it's a surprise that didn't hinder you."

"I suppose what my parents requested isn't something I need to rebel against" Akira chuckled, "I do wonder if my outfit will change now with the reveal."

"Who knows" Ann laughed, "Oh hey, we're here."

"Hello, we here for the banana boat" Makoto said.

"Ah, come this way" the owner said, "Here are your life vests."

"Thank you" Makoto replied. In minutes, the girls had their vests on and where waiting to be towed by the jet ski.

"I wonder how things will change now that the entire school will know you're actually a girl?" Ann hummed.

"I wouldn't expect much, most people still believe I'm a delinquent even though I am top of the class" Akira shrugged.

"I guess some people refuse to change" Makoto shook her head.

"We're about to get moving" the gentlemen in the ski announced, "Hold on tight." The girls did as they were told, Futaba more so.

"Are you nervous, Futaba?" Akira asked.

"Just a little, but I will be oka—heh!" Futaba tried to say before they got moving.

"Wow, this is faster than I expected" Ann exclaimed. After a minute or so, the girls began to fully enjoy the banana boat to its extent.

Eventually, their time was up and they met back with boys.

"So, what did you guys do?" Ann asked.

"Nothing much" Ryuji scratched his head.

"Are those lobsters?" Futaba exclaimed as she ran up to Yusuke.

"Oh, are you going to make sashima with them? Or boil them whole?" Morgana meowed.

"Preposterous! These are merely for the sake of appreciation!" Yusuke exclaimed while fending off Futaba.

"I actually made reservations at the restaurant on the pier, to celebrate Futaba's change of heart" Akira announced.

"Oh, that Brazilian Steak place?" Makoto changed, "Isn't that a bit pricey?"

"Don't worry, We've got plenty of money to spare" Akira smiled.

"Sounds good to me" Ryuji cheered.

"If it means these lobsters won't become cat food, I am in" Yusuke stated.

"Hey, I am going too you know!" Morgana snapped.

"I'm sorry Morgana, but I can't bring you along. They have a strict no pets policy" Akira admitted, "Just wait here and watch our stuff. I will bring back the best fish dishes as payment."

"But..." Morgana quipped.

"Shall we get going?" Akira inquired. The rest of the team nodded before heading out.

_And thus everyone had dinner that night, except for their tactless cat._

* * *

**A/N: After spending 170 plus hours on P5, I felt need to write a one-shot. Enjoy.**


End file.
